The Spirit That I Used To Know
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: "The times I spent with him was both the worst and best times of my life" Ryou is lost in his feelings about Bakura, he reflects on his time and memories shared with him, POST CANON and NON YOAI! Rating M to cover my ass I OWN NOTHING! except my imagination...
1. Chapter 1

The spirit that I used to know

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye if I did there would be an English season 0 and people would respect the manga and Bakura more…

_**Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you were so happy you could die**_

"(I wonder why you don't talk to me host, I do miss our little chats, come host, talk to me)" "Oh, it's **him **again mocking me constantly," I truly think he is just trying to drive me insane, he always gets what he wants, he just takes and takes like the thief he is, never helping others, always seeing to his needs before others and never thinking of the consequences , he thinks his games are amusing huh, the only game that would be the one where he loses, there was a time I enjoyed his company , when he only wanted to play with me, but those times are gone…..

_**I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was and it's an ache I still remember…**_

I deluded myself with these silly fantasies of him being my only friend, I convinced myself that he was the other half of my soul but I was wrong, he always made feel alone, "You didn't let me have any real friends did you? Only DOLLS! And even then those dolls were poor innocent people who only wanted to be my friends!" "But landlord, did you really think I wanted you to have friends?! They would have jeopardised my plans-I mean our friendship!" He thought about me, only those schemes of his, I remember that fight, that fight both relieved and intensified the ache inside my heart…..

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, always the end**_…

I needed him before, the pain he caused me was like a drug, I was addicted to his poison, the sadness I felt, was so entrancing, he was intoxicating but I longed for his approval and a I just resigned to the idea of him taking over and abandoning me, leaving me alone in both my thoughts and physically, but not anymore….

**End of chapter 1 Hope you liked it, I was thinking about this for a while when I was listening to that song and thought RYOU & BAKURA please read & review but I don't know if I will continue this yet…. **


	2. Part 2

The Spirit that I Used To Know

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as last time Guys!

"_**So when we found ourselves on different paths, well you said we'd never be friends, but I'll admit I was glad 'the voice' was gone forever…**_

I know his life path now; we would've never met if fate hadn't forced us together. His life path was and is full of blood and despair and I don't want a life like that his heart will never be free from the scarlet stains of his misdeeds, that if there is any god or gods he will pay for them…

"_You wanted to be MY friend LANDLORD?! I must say it is a true honour! Of course I WON'T! You are my landlord, the host only a pawn in the grand_ card _game of mine_" I remember all of this about him and more, he never accepted my friendship or even a look, I was just a little shell for him to run around in, to hurt people with….

And now looking back having that horrible voice constantly in my head, was torture but he has lost the war and I have a future, I never have to listen to the moans groans and rhymes …..

"_**But you didn't have to cut me off from them, Make out like I never was and that we were nothing, and I don't even need you now, But you treat me like a puppet and that felt so rough"**_

You always isolated me from them; I would never be able to become their friends while you were around them. Because of your sick obsession with playing those ridiculous games and the stakes you have put them on, fortunately they have forgiven me and we have moved from **your actions** and are becoming closer and closer no thanks to you…

You never seen past your ring or those cursed items, at the start I wanted to really help you find peace but instead of taking my help, you stole my body and forced me to become your puppet and like a good little puppet I obeyed you….

But now you're gone and I will never have to listen to you anymore I have own life know and that's something you will never know….

End of chapter 2! Here it is the next part of the fic thanks to Dynamite and Soup for some help with the lyrics, and Remember kids **please READ and REVIEW! **

Random kids: now we know!

Me: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY FANFIC?!

Random voice: G.I JOEY!


	3. Chapter 3

The Spirit That I Used To Know

**Disclaimer : as usual I OWN NOTHING! Let's press on shall we?...**

"_**No you didn't have to stoop so low, Use my little sister and collect your Millennium Items, I guess that I don't need you though Now you're just the spirit that I used to know…."**_

"Bakura! Where did you get off from all that crap?!." You stole, murdered, kidnapped and destroyed countless lives in the process for you endless thirst for power and revenge. I am ashamed of even being associated with you. The life you left behind was the shattered remains of mine, the life of young forgotten and broken man..

"You never complained when you were lonely landlord and at that you were never lonely again after we met, your friends never left you…" Never lonely….

I was always lonely when you were around, no one would look at me let alone talk to me. You're not even real anymore and I don't need you anymore. this is my life now, the injustices you have inflicted have been mostly repaid for except the ones you have inflicted on myself and my sister, Amane…..

" _**Now you're just**_ _**The spirit that I used to know, Now you're just**_ _**The spirit that I used to know"**_

Today, I am a new man, I have gotten into university and I have achieved what you could never achieve. A normal happy life with family and friends and now no-one thinks of you. You're just the spirit that I used to know…..

**End of part 3! This is a filler but I promise the next one will be better pinkie swear! Again please READ and REVIEW! XXXXXXX**


End file.
